Amity Girl
by Dustfire1234
Summary: Evelyn Dawson, the perfect Amity girl, a part of her always knew she never really was Amity despite the facade of her always being happy and smiling. Everyone adored her. The one thing no one expected was for a stone cold and ruthless Dauntless leader to take an interest on a small Amity girl.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my yellow bean bag that was placed in front of my bedroom window, the sun shone on me brightly but I could still see perfectly fine. I watched the Men and Women laugh with one another while picking out vegetables from the ground as the Children ran away playing games such as tag and hide and seek, I sighed in content with the silence. As I watched everyone smiling in joy I couldn't help but feel jealous, not the type that made me despise them all but the type that made me feel insecure within myself, these people know where they belong and it shows, the happiness and peacefulness surrounds each and every person and theres no doubt that they belong right here. Picking vegetables and fruit to take home to feed their families, I should be out there helping everyone and collecting supplies for my family however the events of today that I had to go through in less than two hours layed heavy on my heart and mind.

_The Aptitude test._

I shudder at the thought of it, today would be the day I find out where I belong.

**Erudite**

"_Ignorance is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge."_

The Intelligent. That's the Faction for the know-it-all's, they value knowledge which means many of them are scientists and always have their nose stuck in books.

**Candor**

_"__Dishonesty is rampant, Dishonesty is temporary, Dishonesty makes evil possible."_

The Honest. These people were brutal whether you liked it or not, they aren't ones tohide their opinions and if you wanted an honest opinion your best bet would be to go to a Candor because they definitely wouldn't let you down in that department.

**Abnegation**

_"__I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear."_

The Selfless. They value the needs of others before themselves. They help the Factionless (The people that have no place in our society) by giving them things such as food and clothing. People often call them Stiffs because they are quite reserved people from what I know, they also have quite a big feud going on with Erudite to do with the Government, however I tend to not pay much attention to that.

**Amity**

_"__Give freely, trusting that you will be given what you need... Do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you... The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies... You must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target."_

The Peaceful. This is the faction I was born into. We are a very happy faction trying to spread peace and harmony wherever we were. Even the types of clothes we wore told everyone that we were happy and content people. I must say though the whole 'Peace and Harmony' thing has gotten pretty old and kinda suffocatingfor me. We're basically hippies.

**Dauntless**

"_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another... We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves."_

The Brave. The best way to describe Dauntless is completely fearless and undoubtedly reckless. They strive to become courageous and practically indestructible, they are our Soldiers. You can often see them doing crazy things like jumping from a moving train and climbing extremely tall buildings for fun.

Today will be the day where I finally find out where I belong which is something I have longed for since I was younger, I knew I wasn't cut out to be Amity. Somedays it would be easy however other days were quite challenging, I had to force a smile on my face and pretend to be happy and I knew people could tell, especially my family. They know me better than I know myself, the amount of times I've been given the peace serum is a little bit unreal. Yes, I was a nice person but if you got on my bad side I didn't hide it. My sister has no trouble fitting in she walked around singing for majority of the day and when she chose Amity it didn't come as a surprise to any of us, I would love to say that I belonged here with my family but I would be lying if I did say that. Which is why it's so hard for me to get up and go to my family and help with the breakfast which is tradition for us, whenever one of our family members are going for the Aptitide test we always come together in the morning to spend time with one another and help cook. The fact that today my life changes scares the crap out of me.

I wipe my clammy hands on my skirt and get up, I suppose it was time to make an appearance. I jogged down the stairs and followed the scent of food to the kitchen where my Mother, Father, Older Sister and Little Brother were. My Sister and I always got told we looked very much like our Mother and I could definitely see it. My Mother had very strong, sharp and unique grey eyes which my siblings and I all seemed to have inherited as well as her midnight black hair,It fell in waves down her back just like mine and my sisters. I inherited the full plump lips off of my Father as well as my nose which seemed small. My body was something I had no idea about because it came from neither my Mother or Father. I wasn'ta very skinny girl but thats not me saying I was fat. I seemed to have very prominent . .curves.I nearly shudder from using that sentence because every part about it disgusts me, a lot of people thought I said it to show off but once they actually saw me they would understand. That's something that I get very insecure about; my thighs, my bosom and my chest and hips.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I had sat down and begun to eat with my family until I was nudged by Ethan, my Brother. I looked up unaware that all the attention was on me. "Are you looking forward to the test?" My Mother asked me. I nearly snorted but managed to stop myself just in time. "Not really." I mumble picking at the eggs on my plate. My Father reaches across the table and takes my hand in his, I look into his soft hazel eyes and just from the look he is giving me I know he is telling me that no matter what happens, I'll be okay.

Once breakfast had finished I knew the time to leave was getting closer, I busiedmyself with doing the dishes until there was nothing else to do and it was time for me to leave. I could see plenty of other people climbing into the back of trucks getting ready to take the next step to finding out who they are. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them trying my best to calm myself. "No matter what happens. We will _always_ love you." My Mother said with sparkling tears in her eyes. Once all the hugs were given out I went to join a group, once I sat I watched in the distance as my family waved to me as the mechanism I was on drove further away. Once I could no longer see them I leant back and closed my eyes. I had no idea how long it took to get there I just hoped it was longenough so I could calm myself down.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat patiently on my chair waiting for my name to be called, two girls were on either side of me giggling away like lunatics. _How can they be so happy when our future is behind the door across from us? How are they not nervous? _Those questions ran through my head as I tried to figure out the answer to my questions. Maybe some people were just naturally that way, always happy and smiling no matter what the occasion is, I internally roll my eyes at myself when I remember what Faction I'm from. As the giggling continued every thirty seconds I couldn't help but be the slightest bit annoyed by the constant noise of it. "Would you shut up!" I hissed quietly. The two girls jumped and looked my way with an oblivious look on their faces as if they didn't know what they were doing. Of course they didn't. They don't say anything back instead they look forward not uttering another word or giggle much to my relief.

_"Evelyn Dawson."_

My heart does a leap in my chest as my breathing becomes shorter, with a slow sigh I stand up and walk towards the door, my heart hammered with every foot step I took and reality began to dawn on me as I got closer to the door, without hesitation I walk into the room with a wall lined with mirrors, and a chair in the centre of the room. "Sit." A voice says. A female woman walked from the corner of the room, by the attire she was wearing it was clear to tell that she was Dauntless. I stand there motionless taking in my surroundings and what was about to happen. "Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you actually going to get this over with?" She said with a slightly annoyed face. With shaky breaths I managed to drag myself onto the chair, it felt like my whole body was a paper weight that couldn't be moved. "I'm Tori. I'll be administrating your test today, you'll be given a series of choices which will determine the Faction you belong in." She passes me a shot glass with some type of blue liquid in it, I figured it was best not to ask questions because after this I would have my answer. I let the blue liquid down my throat and I lean back and close my eyes.

Everything seems to get extra quiet. I open my eyes to see I'm still in the Aptitude Test room, I frown in confused. _Did it work?_ I sit up and look around the roomto notice that it was bare, everything that was perviously here was gone. I stand up and walk towards the mirror and stare at myself. Something didn't seem right and I understood why I felt that waywhen I looked to my left and right. I seen double of me absolutely everywhere, every movement I made was copied by the replicas around me. "Choose." My voice said. I spun around to face myself. "What?" I ask. "Choose." I looked to the left to see a knife and look to the right and see cheese. The knife could protect me against a threat but if there wasn't a threat I didn't have to use it, I dont understand what I would use the cheese for. I dived for the knife. As soon as I held it I heard a low and feral growl. I span around to see a large dog baring its sharp teeth at me slowly walking towards me. I took a few steps back as I tried to steady my shaky hands. The dog pounced at me and I froze in fear, with a scream stuck in my throat I held the knife out and looked away with my eyes screwed shut. The last thing I heard was a pained whimper.

I slowly opened my eyes expecting to be in the same room however the scene had changed. I was on a bus, the bus seemed to be empty except for one man that was sat across from me with a newspaper directly in front of his face. I watched the man stand up and look straight towards me holding out the newspaper. "Do you know this man?" He asked. I looked at the newspaper to see a picture of someone, I did recognise him I just didn't know how or where from. "No." I said with a polite smile. "You're lying." He growled gripping the thin paper tighter. "No, I'm not." I said with a frown. His face contorted into one of anger. "Stop lying!" He yelled. I stood up getting ready to defend myself. "You could save someones life. Who is it!" He yelled getting in my face. "I don't know!" I yell pushing him back down.

I gasp as I lean forward in the chair. I was back in the Aptitide Test room. My breathing came out shaky and shallow as I felt my body shake and shiver while sweatcoated my face. "You good?" Tori asked from beside me. I nodded my head. "Well this is something you don't see everyday." She muttered more to herself than anyone else. "What?" I ask. She looked at me and paused as if she was confused, I began to get anxious as she didn't tell me my results. "Dauntless. You got Dauntless." The air was knocked out of me from those few words. _What?_ If I thought back on my attitude and past decisions then maybe it might have made sense but right now I was uncapable of thinking about anything other than my test result. Tori looked at me with a look of sympathy on her face, she could probably see the internal trauma on my face. "You know you don't have to choose Dauntless." She told me as if I didn't know. "I know, but why would I chose any other Faction when I know I don't belong there, I wouldn't fit in even if I tried." She didn't utter another word after that because she knew I was right. I have trouble being in the Faction I was born into never mind any other Faction. I jumped off of the chair and left the room without saying anything else, I needed space and time to think and I know it would be a while until all of my Faction was done and we could go home.

I sat on a wall outside lost in thought. _Do I tell my parents? What would they think? What about my brothers and sister? What if I don't tell them and they just find out at the choosing ceremony? Would I even survive in Dauntless or would I become Factionless?_ A thousand unanswered questions ran through my head, I wished I was able to provide answers for myself but it was just a waiting game now. I had to leave my family behind and even possibly make a new one, I could never imagine replacing my family that I have now I feel like I would be betraying them and that's something I could never do. Hopefully they would understand, they always knew I never belonged in Amity anyway so I don't see why they would be mad. Yes, they would be sad but that doesn't mean they won't understand. I had two siblings in Dauntless anyway but we don't talk about them, it pained my parents to much so we all just learned not to talk about them but none of us forgot. They were twins Micah and Marshall. They were the eldest of my siblings and I haven't seen them for about three years, I missed them. They were two of the most funniest people you would ever meet and they were amazingly stupid, you couldn't help but laugh at them majority of the time. That was then, now I had no clue. They have probably changed so much.

"Hey, are you okay?" A young boy who came out the building walked over to me. "I-Yeah, I'm okay." I stutter. "Then why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. "Oh, I just got my test results." I told him. His face turned into one of understanding. "Good or bad?" He asked. I frowned not knowing the answer and shrugged my shoulders. "What's your name?" I asked. "Uriah. Yours?" I smile at the boy. "Evelyn." I take his hand and shake it. "I don't think it'll be bad no matter what you choose, you're meant to trust the test it tells us where we belong so I don't see the problem people have choosing when they've already been told." Uriah said with certainty. I automatically knew what he was talking about. "Well sometimes it's not that simple, we have families and for some people it's hard to just leave them behind like they never existed. Think of what it's like for their parents they probably feel just as much hurt and pain as they do." I tell him. "And really? Trust the test? Yes the test does tell us where we belong but it doesn't choose who we are, that's down to us to decide." I finish. He looked at me in shock. "Well I didn't expect that." Before I could answer he was shouted by two people. "Sorry, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around." He bid me goodbye as I waved to him. It was only then that I realised he was wearing Dauntless clothing which sent me straight back to my thoughts. I groaned.

_What the hell am I gonna do?_


End file.
